


Get Your Kicks

by Invida



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invida/pseuds/Invida
Summary: Undercover road trip! An AU if Veronica hadn't run away to Stanford.





	Get Your Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline/spoilers: entire series of _Veronica Mars_ (but not the movie). Takes place during the summer after _The Bitch is Back_.  
>  Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.  
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to [maybe_amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_amanda) for letting me bounce ideas. Sorry I couldn't fit in the Winnebago. 
> 
> Notes: This is a fic for my friend [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/). She replied to [this post](http://invidiosa.tumblr.com/post/177295713892/the-trope-machine-a-writing-meme-in-100-ish) where answerers chose a pairing and 2-4 tropes and I had to write a mini-fic accordingly. She requested Veronica and Logan and 22, 31, 74 and 91 (tourists, exes, undercover, and on a road trip). This one is for you, my friend! Thanks for the challenge!

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Logan asked, following Veronica around the gift shop as she picked up items and gave them a once-over.

"You wanted to get back in my good graces. This is your start. Besides, haven't you always wanted to experience the open road? I mean, how many times have you seen _Easy Rider_ now? And we're at the Route 66 Museum!"

"Yeah, those were motorcycles. Not in whatever that thing is," he said, waving his hand in a flourish in the vague direction of the parking lot where their current transportation was parked. "And definitely not with Adele and Early in tow."

"They're thieves, not serial killers. Yes, I got the reference. You made me watch that movie, too. Think my dad will like this?" She held up a snow globe containing a Route 66 sign with glitter fluttering around it. The words "I Got My Kicks" decorated the base.

Logan shrugged. "Depends. How mad will he be when he finds out about your latest scheme?"

Veronica sighed and placed the trinket back on the shelf. "What can he say to me? I turn 20 in two and a half months. I had nothing to do all summer thanks to my internship being canned. Thanks for nothing, FBI!" She turned eastward and shook her fist at the sky. 

She turned back and continued, "So what if I took a job that takes me out of town? It means I've got something to do and I get paid at the end of it. Win-win." She winked at him and saluted him finger guns.

"Yeah, I actually meant when and how you told him."

Veronica gave an assessing nod. "Right. So you're saying I should be looking at the $20 and up shelves."

"Aaaand you told him I was going with you?"

"Okay, the $50 sweatshirts it is." She walked over to the racks of garish clothing. 

He leaned against a shelf watching her as she rifled through the shirts. "When I said 'remind me', I should've been more specific. Tell me how this road trip, where we stop every 20 minutes for a pee and-or a coffee break at every tourist trap on our way to Buttfuck Nowhere with those geniuses currently making out in the photo booth, is going to help you catch them stealing stuff?" 

"They've already stolen the something and my client – his ex – wants it back. And it's pronounced Bloomfield, Nebraska, by the way," she said matter-of-factly. 

"And how long's this gonna take? We're in Barstow, Veronica. It should’ve taken us two hours to get here. It took us five."

"You got something you gotta get back to?"

"What if I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "What, like your rate-my-butt website? Like Mac couldn't take care of that in her sleep. I told you this could take a while. We have to gain their trust, Logan. And that means we gotta stick to our story – we wanna go home for the summer and to save money, we agreed to a ride share. They're going to Bloomfield and they're gonna drop us off in Denver on their way. We split the costs till then. When they're comfortable with us, I will go through their stuff when they aren't looking and get what we need. Then we're done."

"And you needed me specifically, because?"

"I couldn't bring my dog?"

"Nice. You wanna try again before I hitch a ride back to Neptune?"

She let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh. You really want me to say it?"

He clasped his hands together in a mock pleading gesture. "Yes, please!"

"Because I need back-up. And not my dog. It's two of them and one of me. And I know how you'd be and how my dad would be if you both knew I tried to do this on my own. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Just answer me one more question. Why couldn't Piz go with you?"

"You know why," she muttered, returning her attention to the clothing rack. She flipped through the shirts, sliding the hangers on the rod violently, making a loud clacking sound.

He reached out and put his hand over hers, stopping her. "Maybe I wanna hear that, too," he said.

She jerked her hand away. "Number 1, he has an internship and can't take the time off. Number 2, we are technically on a break." She turned to stalk away.

When Logan caught up, he asked, "Break or break up?"

They were in the snack aisle now. She began passing seemingly random bags of food and candy to him. "The former," she said.

"And how long before it's the latter when he finds out I'm here with you?"

"You're assuming he doesn't already know."

"I know he doesn't know because like I said, once he does, it _will_ be the latter."

She held up a finger to emphasize her point. "Yes, but only if he finds out."

Logan shook his head. "You're unbelievable, Veronica. Tell me why I'm really here."

"I just did. You want me to repeat myself? Why don't you tell me what you actually want to hear?"

"I want you to be honest. I want you to admit that you want it to be the latter with Piz and this'll make it sure it is." 

Veronica's eyes widened at his sudden candour. She swallowed, then asked, "You want a soda? I want a soda." She walked away again.

He knew he wasn't going to get much else out of her, so he made his way to the cashier. He was placing their assortment on the counter when Veronica appeared beside him with two bottles. She remembered his favourite, he noted. Once she put the bottles down, she turned on her heel and went out the door, leaving him to pay. He really should've known better than to spring all this on her right away.

He found her outside at a picnic table, fiddling with her phone. He sat down across from her, placing their purchases between them on the table. He pulled out the bag of Twizzlers, ripped it open, and peeled off two from the stack. He wordlessly held one out to Veronica. A peace offering. 

She took it, gracing him with a small grin before chomping off an end. They sat for a moment chewing before Veronica said, "I've been here before, you know. Just down there at the Sagebrush Cantina." She pointed with what remained of the candy rope. "That's where I found my mother."

Well, shit. He got up and came around the other side of the table to sit next to her. He peeled off another Twizzler and handed it to her. 

She nudged him with her shoulder and then held up the Twizzler. "That's why. That's why I asked you."

"'Cause I'd buy you candy?" he asked her with a laugh.

"Because when I said that, about my mother, you got it. You were right, you know, when I came to tell you I was done with you. You and me, we live by the same rules. No one else really gets it. And I guess I miss that. Why did you agree to come?" 

"You know why."

"Yeah."

He held his hand out to her. "So, we're gonna do this?" He didn't say what he meant.

Her only reply was to take his hand.


End file.
